Changeling One, Press Start
by Derek the Changeling Gamer
Summary: A 15-years-old Happy Architect who goes by the Superhero Alias 'Player One' was sent to the principal office to discover he is a Changeling. (Got an Idea after reading from mellra, and this is a Short Story)


**AN: I want to adapt something into my short story. There can be stories where one person is that Race all along. I read stories where Harry is a Magical Being, and then this Where Harry is a Changeling (It would be cool if Harry is actually a Warfang Dragon). But I am doing some twists. Perhaps Naruto could be a Changeling all along as well, but I wanna do this challenge my own way, where this OC of Mine I privately developed in an hour is a Changeling all along.**

 **So, this story will be short, but this is about the revelation for the young 15-years old superhero who's power is 'Video Game Physics' (Which I find very awesome to use) and he is still a student even though he battled the forces of evil with and without allies. One day, mysterious visitors appeared and they are Equine, and Derek is revealed to be a Changeling all along. How did this happened? Who knows. Let's read.**

 **Earth Settings:** Has Technology, and Superheroes. There are Original ones made up by my own mind. Also, minor-crossovers in dream sequences.

 **Equus Settings:** Taking place during Season Six, where Chrysalis is visiting Celestia about the missing Changeling she discovered.

 **Disc: I own nothing. Period.**

 **Warning: You may expect few spelling/grammar errors. But meh, I type whatever the best I can.**

* * *

My name is Derek, Derek Ruthos. My superhero name, 'Player One'. It may seem that I'm an ordinary human with casual clothing, but looks can be deceiving. I actually have Superpowers, gained from the shock of the power outage by the heavy rain seven years ago. I now have the powers to adapt into Video Game Physics. I feel like I'm the toughest player, and even super tougher because I actually did lots of Practice with my super-powers, to get to know how it works.

I can gain strength from some fighting or beat-em-up games, drive well in a car or stuff, I have my own Head-up Display, and even I made my own Cybernetic Avatar. But I only use Cybernetic Avatars in different situations. My main version is where I've been able to create super forms after witnessing my rival Graham and my friend Private Clover unleashing the super form. I got two types, where one is the Enhanced Special Mode, or EX Mode in short. The other is the Spell called Be-Dragon which turns me into a Dragon, and that is a neat spell. Through practice I've first witness a crime vandalizing the Clerk's store, and I couldn't just let that happen. I was inspired by many superheroes that fought evil, and I've gave myself a new Superhero name, called 'Player One'.

But what's happening right now? A Dream. I'm in a middle of the dream, fighting a terrible being called 'Fallen Wing Gundam' which is Custom Wing Gundam, only the feathered wings are red and darker. This is what I called a Fallen Angel, and this is my last battle against the 15th Evil one.

Right now I stand on the moon after landing, spotting Fallen Wing Gundam raising the Dark Buster Rifle. It could impale through the hole if it fires. Not wanting to let that happen I ran with energy glowing in my hands. I transformed into my own Super EX Mode, the third level of my EX modes while my first is Semi-EX before the EX Mode that isn't semi. And my energy balls gets converted into magic.

" **Super E X, BE DRAGON TWOOOO**!" the strongest chant allows the magic to quickly transform me. From my sleeky space suit into my Space-Gold-Armored Green Dragon. Using my jet-powered wings I flew straight into Fallen Wing and sliced the Dark Buster Rifle into half. I flew away and watch it blow up, launching the Fallen Wing Gundam back.

"You've angered me for the last time!" said a deep demonic voice who's once human. A Fallen grace is what I see in him now. He unsheathes the Bloody-Red Beam Sword and rushes at me. I flapped my Jet-wings and flew into the air before a swing can come in contact. I then reverse and launch myself back, with my claws formed into fists. I lowered myself to dodge another swing and landed a jab. The gundam felt the pain and I deliver more by rapid dragon jabs in front, not letting the gundam swing his sword. This time he dodged and we traded blows, before I delivered a blow with a slamming tail from under, launching the Gundam into the air before giving a jetting chase and then another tail blow from above, launching the Fallen Wing Gundam to the surface of the moon. A bipedal-shaped hole is created, leaving cracks and pieces of rocks. I watched as the Fallen Wing Gundam raised the arm limbs, hands charging up the dark energy ball. I know what this is.

" **Punishing Death Ball**!" It fired the Red demonic ball that can destroy earth, but I stood my ground. With my fangs opened I am charging up the Flare power. With one thrust I fired a beam of ' **EX Mega Flare** '. The non-elemental beam pierced through his Punishing Death Ball which isn't that powerful enough, since this Gundam already used up his Dark Plasma Ki Energy. He raised the hands to stop the beam, only to struggle. The beam is close to evaporizing the Gundam, I am close to saving my Home Planet.

Then an instant flashing white. I've awakened from the Alarm Clock and pushed the snooze button. It is Friday, sunny shining down to burn the darkness.

First routine before school, wake up, eat breakfast, shower, and get dressed with my glasses on. Just before I step out of the door the Telephone Rings. I picked it up, it was my Aunt who's been taking care of me.

"Yes Aunt, I am doing fine." I said, before received, "I am doing fine, and yes I am keeping the streets clean of crime..." Yeah, being a Superhero is a Secret, but I am lucky to have my Aunt whos' also a Superhero. If I remember correctly, she controls water. During the that, this name caught my attention, "Are you talking about Ark Lawrence, known as Graham?" I asked, "Use words instead of force...? I don't know why I should." I shook my head in response, "I tried to talk him out more than thirty times each encounter. He just won't leave me alone. Won't even accept my surrender. Well... I did tried to ask to put aside the differences, but he rejected and said 'Your death is the only thing that can matter me and all Baptists.' Something like that. Well yes, he goes to church. I'm going to make it a year before he can listen though. I won't rest until-Huh? Let you handle Ark Lawrence?" I had doubts... I know my aunt is a Dragon Goddess of Water, but Ark has the power that awakens the Knightmaster form, besides his sword that turns into a Blue to Golden Mana Sword. "Well alright," I said without another doubt, "I trust you since you're my favorite Aunt." Well I do trust her. She's the Super Dragon Goddess. No way The Graham's gonna beat her. "I'll be good as well. Love you too, bye." I put the telephone back, ending the call. I grab my backpack and walk out, only to see a familiar person. Shu Lawrence, while 11 years old being younger, he actually has superpowers. His perks is above Average, and that is because he is trained in the art of ninjutsu. He is wearing his ordinary white clothing, with blue inlines, and he has white shorts of course.

"Good morning Derek!" he waved,

"Good morning to you too!" I waved back at Shu, "Good luck in the Soccer Match. Beat those Caney Eagles to submission!" and smiled. I wait until he leaves before I swap with my green-gray costume with a joystick emblem on front, and activate my powers for fast travelling. Using my transforming abilities like in Megaman, or some other Japanese Hero-like games, I morphed my legs into one of the Fighting Reploids, giving me speed and super jumping abilities. I run up to one of the houses, jump to the roof, jump from the roof and then air dash multiple times like in X games, not caring whether they see me or not.

I dashed my way to the Commercial Buildings before the School I go to comes into my sight. But before I can reach it, I heard cries of plead. I stopped and landed before turning around. A blue-costumed villain trapping the three children. This villain is looking angry. I know this villain. Cold-Heart. He uses Freezing Powers from what I heard. But I defeated him numberous times and I forgot my count. I shapeshift into my X5 Mega Mode without any enhancing armors. I can do this without since I did capoeira practices, along with minor in karate.

"Stupid Punks like you." Cold-Hearted growled, "They should freeze and never bother." and just before he can prepare his ice-blast finishing, I opened my buster gun and blasted the icy energy ball, which knocks him to the knees before he gets up, turn around and glare at me.

"You know better than to pick on Children." I glared with a mother/father look, pointing at him. His response is an Ice Magic Missile, but I fired rapid uncharged shots to take out the missile, then leaping for a flying kick which knocks him to the wall. Easy fight. He has powers, but he isn't fast at reacting.

"It's Player One!" one of them shouted,

"Woo! You got that Bully!" cheered another one.

I smiled and walked to the bully Cold-Hearted, tying his arms up with a rope, along with his legs. He's binded up now, so I turned around and said, "Stay in school." before running out and wall jumping onto the rooftop before infinite airdashing to school. I reached the roof top and landed. No one saw me.

I wait until they come inside before jumping down and removing both my Hero Costume and reverting my legs back. Safe! I turned around, and then a student with a uniform comes up. It's a Hall-Monitor. I think they keep check on someone with or without a hall pass. They are cracking down today, but something seems different.

"Derek Ruthos." he said, passing me a note. "Principal needs to see you." Principal? This is the third time I got called there because I didn't do anything wrong. I sighed and made my way to the Principal's office. It's standard looking, and I see a male principal. A nice blue uniform, bald with moustache. While he may seem peaceful, he actually dislikes my ways of playing violent games, but I brushed it off since I wanted to play like my big brother.

Now, I thought it would be just me, but there are newcomers. There are three women and a man, all who look royal enough. In fact, they are Ponies. There's White and Rainbow, White and Blue, Lavender Purple, and last one is Darker-Gray black. They are looking at me with curiosity, but the shorter with blue mane had a fixed glare at me. What is going on?

"Welcome Derek. Have a seat." I did so,

"Sure, but..." I begun to speak, "Who are those? Are those two an Exchange student." I pointed at thoes two who look like siblings, and the Principal Shook his head,

"No actually, we had a talk and it's time to reveal the truth." He said,

"Truth?" I raised my left eyebrow. What truth?

"That you are a Changeling." spoke the winged unicorn,

"Changeling?" I responded, "I'm a Human."

"Quit Lying and remove your disguise." commanded the stallion,

"How am I lying?" I glared back at the Stallion glaring at me, "Tell me how."

"Shining, that is enough."

I turned to the Principal, "Mister Principal, what is this about? What is a Changeling they are talking about?"

"I'm afraid that's the thing. Derek, the truth is you are no human. You are a Changeling." Principal revealed, which left me in confusion and joking-matter.

"You're kidding, right?" I laughed, "I'm a Human, not some kind of Changer-person."

"He is not kidding." Said the Winged Unicorn, who turned to me, "I demand you remove your disguise."

"Then how do I do that?" I asked,

"You do know."

"Clearly I don't." I replied,

And it was then she sighed in defeat, "Very well." before in a flash her horn is aurafied by yellowish magic aura, and with a beam shot at me which I had no time to escape, and I felt green flames evaporizing me. My human body is gone, now replaced with cheese-limbs. My body is some kind of a Carapace. "Now what is your name? Where is Derek?" she interrogated,

"My name is Derek."

She turned to the other Winged Purple Unicorn, "Do it." and another spell. It is being activated. "This will make sure you are not lying. Now where is Derek Ruthos?"

"The answer is the same. I am Derek Ruthos."

And it was at the moment, the Purple Winged Unicorn Gasped, "He is being truthful." which made others gasped,

"Really?"

"Are you serious?"

"If the spell didn't, that meas I'm right." I said, "I am Derek Ruthos."

The white winged unicorn then walked up to me with a sigh of defeat, "Then we must move to plan C, looking into his mind." and then she fired a beam of spell without any hesitation. I felt no pain however, no headache, just a look of confusion. Afterwards, she stopped, and took a backtrop as she gasped for air.

"What spell is that?"

"How is he not paralyzed?"

"Princess Celestia, are you harmed?" asked the Stallion.

"Celestia," Principal said, "You should know better than to use a forbidden spell. It could harm you as well."

"I apologise, Principal, but I had to find the truth." Celestia, the Winged Unicorn he called said, and turned to me first, "I must apologise for our actions."

"What did you find?" Purple Winged Unicorn asked,

"Simply... He is Derek Ruthos all along..."

"What?!" shouted the siblings,

"Chrysalis, why didn't you help?" purple one glared at the black one who is that,

"Why should I? It is amusing to watch you fail." she smirked, "But alas you succeed."

"Wait, Chrysalis?" I asked, walking up, "So you're the Queen of those Changelings?"

"Yes." said Principal, and I turned to him, "Allow me to explain for him, Princess." and the attention of his to me, "You are sent from the magical land they called Equestria, where Ponies live in harmony." He pointed to the tall white, "This is Princess Celestia, the godlike Alicorn, and my friend." and he then introduced me to Princess Twilight, and Shining Armor, and Queen Chrysalis.

"And I still need to know what are the Changelings." I asked,

"They are shape-shifting beings like you who can disguise and steal love for food. They are most deceptive, all hatched by Queen Chrysalis," Celestia explained which made the Queen blush angrily,

"He doesn't need to know that." she scolded at the White Alicorn, "He's too young to learn about the Birds and Bee-" only to be hushed by the Alicorn. But Love... That must be the essence that I ate on. The one thing I accidently learned when I was lost in Europe with no money until found the Royal Flush, one of the Superhero Groups which I went with on a Mission.

"However, I find you are much different." Celestia turned her voice to the group, "My friends, the reason is because he is not acting all along. It is his Happy personality."

"What else did you find?" Twilight asked,

"Nothing. He appears to have amnesia at start," Celestia explained, "When he woke up here, cared for by his Aunt and Stepmom." which saddens Twilight,

"Unacceptable." Shining growled against my Truth, "I will-" and his walk to me was blocked by Twilight Sparkle, who's also an Alicorn,

"Princess," she said, glaring at her brother, "Let me speak with Shining." and the two leaves the office with Invisible Cloak spell activated."

"Now Principal, are you aware" Princess Celestia began, "That this student has Superpowers?"

"Oh of course." Principal said, "I know as well, because I do have superpowers." and he reveals by standing up and raising his hand. A blast of barrier surrounds me and the ponies. "I am Sightless. I have invisible powers, and I can create also invisible barriers. While they are unique for fighting, I am no fighter." he disables the barrier, "I am with brains, like Derek."

"That's right." I smiled, before standing up, "I have the powers where I make Video Game Physics come alive. I can interact as if I'm in a Video Game."

"Video games?" asked Chrysalis and Celestia,

"Now I remember," Celestia said, "It is one my sister Luna plays."

"Let's move back to the important topic." Principal said, "He is a Changeling now, and I cannot let my students run in panic."

"I do agree." Celestia said, turning to me. "Your presence will cause a panic to other humans if revealed. So it will be best to take you away from this place, and straight to our planet Equus." and gestures attention to Chrysalis, "She will teach you the ways of being a Changeling."

"Does that mean..."

"That is right, you are hereby exchanged from this world." Celestia announced, "You will no longer live like the humans."

"What about my friends?" I asked, "They might need to know."

"I'll fill Shu and the rest in for you." Principal said, "But for you, this is your new life." before turning to Celestia, "Thank you for the time here. I amazed you show kindness to my students."

"Yes I did actually." she smiled, and then Twilight softly burst in without any door slam.

"You said he has superpowers?!" Twilight asked, and turned to me with her freaky stare. "Can I study you? PLEEEEASE!"

"I'm sure you want to study him," Celestia pushed her back with her wing, "But that is for another time." and in comes Shining Armor hunging his head in Shame. Celestia gives a dissapointing look at the Stallion, before reverting. "My Subjects, it's time to return home with our new guest." And then Celestia turned to Chrysalis, "And Chrysalis, good luck with your new student."

Chrysalis snorted however, "I only need strategy to help him get good."

"Goodbye, Celestia, and Chrysalis." Principal smiled, "Try not to kill each others."

"I'll try not to." Celestia said before charging his blinking spell "I will bring us to your home so you can bring which belongings you wish before we depart for Equestria." I nodded before a spell is casted.

My life on earth is about to end, for another life on Equestria as a Changeling.

Maybe this will be easy than Ark Lawrence tricking other heroes and civilians into thinking I'm the Villain. But I wonder what adventures will await in the magical land of Equestria, now I'm the Changeling. But let's see if that bully Ark Lawrence can find me and try to make my life miserable.

Bring it, Ark. I got a new life, and you cannot stop me.

* * *

 **AN: Though my OC is a Capricorn + INTJ, I chose to add a Happy Personality. Those who don't know INTJ, should look it up. Google and there you go. Also, I will be posting my Superhero Profile on my profile, so you can know what he looks like and what powers he use. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
